Fifty First Times
by Lao Tse
Summary: Title says it all. A collection of fifty one shoots, of Sam and Rachel meeting for the frist time. Feel free to leave me a promp.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I shouldn't be doing this but this will be something that I'm going to work on when I have inspiration for it.

This story will have fifty parts, you can choose to read one part and skip the next one and so on. It will be fifty times that Rachel and Sam meet each other for the first time.

I would love to know what you think of this, so let me know and please prompt me, and you will get credit for the idea if I use your prompt.

Rating will probably change with every chapter, but I'll let you know before the chapter if it's higher that T/PG13.

**Fifty First's Times**

**Welcome to McKinley Sam Evans**

Sam had just transferred from a boarding school, his family had moved to Lima, Ohio, after his dad had gotten the chance to a new and better job, so now he was going to be attending William McKinley High School, he hadn't been going to a public school in years.

He had been given a map and his schedule by Ms. Pillsbury, a redheaded guidance counselor, who seemed like she had some kind of OCD, but Sam just shook his head to himself as he tried to find his way to his fist class, if he was late well, he could just blame the fact that the map didn't really help and anyone that he had asked for help had just ignored him.

The blonde haired boy saw someone standing alone at her locker and Sam put on his best smile as he was walking up to her, "excuse me," Sam said as he reached her and he tapped her lightly on her shoulder waiting for her to turn around and just as she did, Sam felt like he had been hit with a cold shower, and before he had could open his eyes, he heard a gasp from the girl that he had been about to talk to.

"Welcome, McKinley, Loser," Sam used his both hands to move a way the ice from his eyes, and he looked at the girl, who had a shocked look on her face.

"I'm so sorry about," that she said and she looked at him, Sam tried his best to muster up the best smile he could, "It wasn't for you."

"I think they meant to hit me," Sam said as he smiled at her, "they did after all welcome me to the school." Sam laughed a little when he saw that the girl began to smile.

"You know," She said and helped him move away some of the ice from his face and hair, "I'm kind of an expert in slushie removal."

"Does that mean…" Sam said and took some of the ice from his shirt, his shirt had been blue before the slushie had hit him, and now it was more like purple, he took the ice and tasted it, "cherry," Sam said as he had forgotten about what he had been about to say, "they could have at least chosen one that is good."

"My favorite is grape," the girl said and Sam nodded his head, he kind of liked the grape ones too, but his favorite had always been Strawberry, "So I can help you if you want?"

"Just point me to the nearest bathroom, and I think I can fiure it out," Sam said and looked around, "and I'll be late for my next class too," he said as he shook his head a little, "you shouldn't be late."

"That's not a problem," the girl said, and Sam felt how she took his hand in his as she pulled him to the nearest bathroom, "It's my fault that you got hit in the first place," she said as she pushed him down on a chair, "and don't worry about being later."

"Okay," he replied as he looked at her he was a bit confused why she was doing this for him.

"You need to take off your shirt."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy, "You can't just tell me to strip here right in front of you, and I don't even know your name." Sam laughed when he looked over at her, "you know," he said as he played a little with the bottom of his shirt and he was looking at her, "if you tell me your name, I'll take my shirt of for you."

He watched how the girl spun around and looked at him, he could see how her face began to break into a bigger smile, and he was pretty sure that he could see a small blush creeping up over her neck and face, "and I can even throw in my name if you want."

"I'm Rachel," the girl said and smiled at him, "Rachel Berry."

Sam smiled at her, _Rachel, Rachel Berry_, Sam thought to himself, you don't know it yet but you will be swept of your feet by yours truly. "I'm Sam. Sam I am…" he said as he looked at her waiting for her to catch on with what he had tried to say.

"Let me guess," she said as Sam watched her, he licked his lips a little; "you don't like green eggs and ham."

Sam nodded his head as he looked at Rachel, "you did really good," he said and he stood up and he pulled off his shirt, and handed it over to her, he could see the blush on her face, "you said you wanted me to take of my shirt," he said and winked at her, "so that's what I did." He could see how she was blushing, as Sam stood in the bathroom, dressed in just his pants, he looked down on his stomach, and "I don't look that bad right?"

"No," Rachel said, and Sam smiled at her, she had been really fast to answer that, "I mean, no, you don't look that bad."

"Thanks," Sam and smiled at her, "so how does this work? I mean when am I supposed to ask you out?"

"What?" Rachel asked, and Sam could tell that he had taken her by surprise.

"Rachel, go out on a date with me," Sam said and he laid his shirt on the sink, and grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "go out on a date with me, please."

"You don't know me," he could hear her say but Sam just smiled at her.

"But that's what dates are for, getting to know the other person," Sam said and he winked at her again, "so go out with me."

"Finem I'll go out with you."

"Awesome, you won't regret it," Sam said and took his shirt from the sink, "I'll see you around.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait, I didn't have any inspiration, and I had to rewrite this whole thing so it didn't turn out like I had planned at first. But I hope you all like it.

And thank you to The Wonderful Mistique for your prompt I hope you like it.

Please let me know what you think, I have a couple of other that I'm going to write, and I hope to be able to write them during the weekend, so give me some more prompts.

**Cufflinks**

Rachel had no idea on how she had ended up in this store, she had been looking for a gift for one of her dads, it was his birthday, she looked around a little so she didn't really see where she was walking, and she almost felt like she walked into a wall, and as soon as she looked up a little, she was met with a blonde haired boy, green eyes and a really nice smile.

"Sorry," she stuttered out, and Rachel never stuttered this was nothing like her, but what could she do, and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't find anything for her father in here, but she couldn't just leave, "I didn't watch where I was going."

"Don't worry about that, Miss," the young man said and smiled at her, Rachel just wanted to fall through the floor right now, the small Southern drawl when he spoke did something to her, and not to talk about the way he looked.

"I think I need to go," Rachel said and tried to figure out where she should go, "I don't think that you have what I'm looking for." She took a step back from him, she needed to get away from him, someone that looked like that wouldn't talk to her or even look at her, and Rachel needed to leave before she did something stupid like tracing the outline of his abs, he had a six pack, well that was a lie, it was more like an eight pack or something. Rachel had a hard time taking her eyes away from his body.

"You don't have to go," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "why don't you tell me what you are looking for and I might be able to help you."

Rachel nodded her head, and let out a small breath as she looked at him, she was so going to tell her friends about this when she got back to the apartment that they shared. "I can do that."

"That's awesome," he said and flashed her a smile, "So now that I'm going to help you find something," he said and he guided her, with his hand resting on the small of her back, "I would like to know your name."

"My name?" Rachel asked and glanced at him before locking her eyes on a rack of clothes, "Rachel Barbra Berry," Rachel said and smiled a little, he was really nice.

"Nice, to meet you Ms. Berry," he said and chuckled, this girl was kind of cute, and he wouldn't mind spending some more time with her, "My name is Sam," he said and looked over at her, "I'm Sam, Sam I am," he winked at her and Rachel blushed a little.

"Doctor Seuss," Rachel said and looked at Sam, "I wouldn't peg you for someone that quoted Dr. Seuss like that," Rachel laughed at him, "or even knowing how it is."

"Oh," Sam replied and smirked a little at her, Rachel just shook her head, "So who am I to you?"

Rachel thought for a moment before she looked up at Sam, "Well not a closet geek," she said and smiled a little, "and have you seen yourself."

"_Srak_," Sam replied and looked at Rachel, "I am a closet nerd," Sam laughed a little, "So Rachel Barbra Berry, what can I help you with?"

Rachel shook her head, Sam was kind of cute, and not to mention hot, like really hot, "Well, Sam," she said and stopped for a second, "I'm trying to find something for my dad, it's his birthday next week." Rachel saw Sam nod his head.

"So is there anything in particular that you want for him?" Sam asked and they stopped, "or more like what does he like?"

"Well," Rachel said and bit her lip a little before licking them as she looked at Sam, "I was thinking of cufflinks or something like that." Rachel knew that it wasn't something personal but she was going to fix something more personal later right now she had no idea what else to say to Sam.

"We have a few of the here," Sam said and began to lead Rachel over to where they had some cufflinks and some other things that Rachel probably could buy for him. "I think that you can engrave them too, if you want to make them more personal." Sam pulled out a key from his pocket to unlock the cabinet where the cufflinks were.

"That would be great," Rachel said and she smiled when she saw the ones she wanted, "I want those," Rachel pointed at a couple of cufflinks that were formed as gold stars those would be amazing.

"The gold stars?" Sam asked and looked at Rachel; he was kind of surprised that Rachel had chosen them.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" she asked and looked at Sam.

"No, it's cute." Sam laughed a little; it was true it was cute.

"Gold stars are kind of my thing," Rachel explained, "So my dad will think of me every time he wears them."

Sam felt kind of sad when he heard her, he had kind of hoped to ask her out but now that she said that gold stars was her thing Sam wasn't sure anymore if he had a chance with her. "So gold stars?" Sam asked hoping that Rachel would explain it to him some more.

"Well, I've always used gold stars when I signed my name," Rachel explained, "they were metaphors for me being a star one day." Sam nodded and smiled at her, maybe he would have a chance with her after all. "So I want those. And you should engrave them with H.B," Rachel smiled at Sam, "It's my dad's initials."

"Okay," Sam replied and lead Rachel to the counter, "We will fix that," he said and he smiled at her, "so do you want to pay now, or when you come back to get them?"

"I can pay now," Rachel answered and smiled at Sam, and she paid and as she was her way out she noticed something strange on the receipt she had gotten and she shook her head, and she walked back to Sam. "I think you forgot something."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sam said and looked at her.

"Sam," Rachel said and held out the paper, "this is not the receipt, this something else."

"Oh, that," Sam said and smiled, "that is my phone number," he smiled and bit his lip, "I knew that you would be back," he smiled at her, "so you give me a call to let me know when you can go out with me."

"Sam!" Rachel almost yelled, "you can't just say that."

"Sure, I can," Sam said and nodded his head, "We should go on a date, we will see the Amazing Spiderman."

"You don't even know me."

"Rachel," Sam said and took her hands in his, "that is what dates are for, so when are you going out on a date with me?"

"I'll give you a call." Rachel replied and looked at him, "and give me my receipt."

"You will get it on our date."

"Sam," Rachel said and looked at him, "that's blackmail."

"I know so when are you going out with me?" he asked again and looked at her.

"Today as soon as you get off?" Rachel asked, and Sam nodded his head.

"So wait here one minute, and I'll be back." Sam said and laughed, Rachel just shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems like I have a lot of inspiration right now so maybe there will be a couple of more of these in the coming week, but I'm going to try and write for my multi chaptered fics too, and finish them. I have a couple of ideas for other fics too, but I need to outline them better.

Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapters, feel free to leave me more prompts. And I'll do my best to fill them as soon as I can. And thanks to, NinjaGleek21 for your prompt I hope you like it.

**Do you Speak Na'vi?**

Rachel had just finished her audition for Avatar on Ice, and from what she could tell, she had done pretty good, there was just one thing that had she had really missed out on and that was that she needed to learn to speak Na'vi and she had no idea on how to learn herself a language like that, it wasn't like she could use a Rosetta stone for that.

She was trying to figure out what she was going to do, she needed to learn the language, if she did she was almost guarantee the role, or so she had been told by the director, and Rachel didn't see where she was going, and she walked into someone, she looked up and smiled a little, and she was met by a smile.

"Sorry," Rachel managed to get out, and she bit her lip, of course she would walk into someone, and as she looked closer, she realized that the boy she had walked into had painted himself blue, he did look like a mix between a Na'vi and a Smurf she couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm the one that should say, _ngaytxoa_," he said as he smiled at her, Rachel blinked a couple of times as she looked at him, had he just spoken Na'vi, and if he had Rachel knew exactly what she was going to do about this, she was pretty sure that the boy had spoken Na'vi.

Rachel shook her head and smiled at him, "I was the one that didn't watch where I was going," Rachel couldn't believe this, "I'm sorry to ask this," Rachel licked her lips as she locked her eyes with his, "but was that Na'vi?"

She could see his whole face lit up when she asked him that, "It was," he said, and Rachel beamed, "Do you speak Na'vi?"

Rachel wasn't sure on what she was going to say, was she going to lie to him or tell him the truth it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again, but then if she was honest maybe he could teach her, and she did need to learn, "I actually don't," she confessed and smiled at him, "But I wouldn't mind learning." She said and she bit her lip a little, she wasn't going to mind learning from him, Rachel had no idea on what his name was but he was cute, and Rachel was pretty sure he could help her with this.

"Oh," she could see his face fall as he spoke, "I'm Sam by the way."

"Rachel Berry," Rachel said and shook his hand, "it was nice meeting you Sam." Rachel could feel the warmth from his skin against her own, "Are you here for the audition?"

"No," Sam said and looked down a little, "I'm not that great of an actor." He looked up at Rachel, "but the director is a friend of mine, and he wanted me to be here, you know to help people with their Na'vi."

"So you are going to teaching Na'vi?" Rachel asked, she really wanted this part now, she wanted to get to know Sam.

"Yeah," he said and ran a hand over his blonde hair, "So you were auditioning for the musical?"

"Yes I was here for the audition," Rachel said as she nodded her head, "I'm not sure that I will get the part, I mean I can't really speak one word of Na'vi." She looked at him, hoping that Sam would get the hint she was giving him.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel," Sam said and smiled at him, "but I'm sure that you will get the part if the Na'vi was the only thing you didn't really nail." Sam knew that Artie would choose the best one the part, and if they spoke Na'vi it was just a bonus, there was a reason that Sam was there.

"You really think so?" she asked and smiled at him, Rachel really hoped that Sam was right about this.

"I know so, Rachel," Sam bit his lip a little as he looked at her, he was going to make sure that Rachel got at least a part in this musical, Sam shook his head he wasn't sure on how Artie was going to do this, it was a musical on ice, so the people he casted needed to be able to skate, act and sing.

"If you are so sure that I'll get the part," Rachel said and looked at him smiling, "maybe we could start these Na'vi lessons early." Rachel took he bottom lip between her teeth as she waited for Sam's answer; she hoped that she hadn't been to forward about it.

"_Nìprrte',_" Sam said and smiled at her, and he could tell that Rachel didn't really understand what he had said, "It means gladly," Rachel couldn't help but to smile when she heard his answer.

"That's great." Rachel said and took out her phone from her bag, "So when do you want to go on this date." Rachel knew that she was blushing when she realized what she had said, "I didn't mean like that," she tried to explain as she looked at Sam.

"It's okay, I would really like it if it was a date," Sam said and he looked down on his feet a little, Rachel couldn't help herself.

"You are cute, when you are all nervous," she said and took his hand, and she put back her phone and grabbed a pen, "So why don't you give me a call and let me know when you have time for this date." Rachel wrote down her number on his hand and smiled at him, "I have to go now, but I'll be waiting for your call."


End file.
